i see an ocean through your eyes
by saerusa
Summary: kau harus tahu sedikit rahasia dari yang tidak abadi; kita perlu berjuang untuk kata bahagia. —sasuke/hinata. post-war. alternate reality. (2/?)
1. Chapter 1

**_i see an ocean through your eyes_**

 _naruto © masashi kishimoto_

.

 _karena kehidupan amat rapuh; dan waktu tidak menyediakan cukup tempat untuk kata bahagia_

.

.

.

 _(you've waited too long_

 _to finally see_

 _the sunshine in the rain_

 _is as deep as the sea)_

the sea—ed sheeran

.

.

.

Sasuke panik.

Dia tidak menunjukkannya secara ekspresif. Dia bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Begitu mendapat berita bahwa Hinata melahirkan, secepat mungkin ia segera menuju Konoha. Dia bukan tipe suami idaman kecuali secara fisik. Sasuke bukan Naruto yang ikut mendampingi, membisikkan kata-kata semangat, kata-kata manis untuk menenangkan Sakura. Bukan juga Shikamaru yang terus mengomel dan memilih untuk menenangkan diri di kantin dan ketika ia naik, bayinya sudah ada dalam pelukan Temari.

Sasuke terpekur di ujung bangku tunggu, memijat batang hidungnya di luar ruang rumah sakit. Ayah mertuanya mondar-mandir entah berapa putaran sudah ia selesaikan. Mungkin dia punya beberapa kesamaan dengan Hiashi; salah satunya kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya dalam benak mereka. Sasuke memanggil-manggil kewarasannya, _tenang… tenang, tenang_ dan pikiran buruk malah membuatnya terpojok. Ketika pintu terbuka, salah satu suster berpakaian putih keluar. Sasuke menahan napas tanpa sadar.

"Tuan Uchiha, Tuan Hyuuga, Nyonya Hyuuga telah melahirkan putranya dengan selamat."

Hiashi segera masuk duluan meninggalkan Sasuke yang nyaris lupa untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji memberimu kehidupan yang kamu inginkan."

Suatu hari, Sasuke berkata, setelah beberapa hari mereka menikah. Musim panas membawa angin yang sejuk, Sasuke merasa dunianya terlalu damai hingga ia bisa kembali duduk di teras rumahnya, memandang langit biru. Pedangnya tetap terselip di pinggang, kehilangan bau darah yang menyengat. Hinata, ikut duduk di sampingnya, menawarkan potongan semangka yang segar. Sebelumnya ia membayangkan akan menutup mata dengan tewas di salah satu pertarungan. Sesederhana itu untuk berpikir meninggal seperti Ayahnya, Ibunya, dan Itachi demi melindungi apa yang mereka percayai.

"Aku tahu hal itu. Jangan khawatir, Sasuke." Hinata menjawab dengan tenang. Ia jauh lebih mengetahui segala konsekuensinya dibandingkan siapapun. Dengan menyerahkan statusnya sebagai pewaris, Hinata melepas seluruhnya kepada Hanabi. Untuk merubah satu hal yang telah berlangsung selama berabad-abad, Hinata kadang berpikir apa yang ia lakukan terlalu mudah. Ia menerima semua caci maki, semua amarah, tapi Hiashi tidak pernah mencoret namanya dari daftar keluarga Hyuuga. Sebelum pipinya dipoles oleh bedak, Hinata memandangi cermin di kamar. Pantulan ruam ungu menyebar di tengah putih pucat. Apa yang perlu membuatnya membuang airmata? Bahkan tidak ada tumpah darah seperti yang terjadi pada seluruh klan Uchiha—ia hanya perlu bersabar dengan Ayahnya. Bagaimana pun juga, Hinata tidak menyesal. Lagipula, Hanabi memenuhi seluruh kriteria untuk menjadi pewaris yang hebat. Tidak ada masalah. Dan Hinata tidak akan berbalik untuk mengganti marganya menjadi Uchiha. Darah Hyuuga tetaplah darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Sebagai gantinya," Sasuke terus memandang jauh nun di sana. "Aku akan melindungimu."

Ya. Begitu saja. Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk Hinata dan perempuan itu tersenyum lega.

.

.

Hinata memandang lama pigura keluarga Uchiha. Ibu dengan sepasang mata yang teduh. Ayah yang punya bahu berwibawa. Sasuke kecil tersenyum. Itachi— _dia pewaris klan, posisi kita sama. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa dia saat mengoordinir seribu isi kepala untuk mencapai satu tujuan._

 _Apakah aku menyesal?_

.

Pintu rumahnya didorong.

Sendalnya langsung kotor begitu bertemu permukaan lantai kayu rumahnya. Korden jendela tersingkap oleh angin. Kordennya seperti kain blacu, Sasuke mencoba menggeser jendela untuk membiarkan angin masuk lebih bebas, namun sulit. Ia menengok dari celah yang ada, tanaman menjalar ternyata tumbuh lebat, masuk ke dalam rumah, akar-akarnya merambat di seluruh permukaan jendela. Kontradiksi. Ada yang terus hidup di dalam rumah mati ini. Halaman belakang yang rapi, berubah menjadi kebun bunga liar dan rumput yang tinggi-tinggi.

"Takut?" tanya Sasuke, pada Hinata yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya, mulai mengetes fungsi keran di wastafel. Kompleks Uchiha seolah menyimpan bahaya radiasi sejak pita kuning melintang dan menjelaskan disini pernah menjadi lokasi pembunuhan massal. Tentu, kesan angker, masih ada pembunuh yang sembunyi, akan menakuti putri Hyuuga yang hidupnya enak dan mewah, bukan?

Apa tikus juga takut kehilangan nyawa? Sasuke agak heran belum melihat hewan pengerat berkeliaran sedari tadi. Ia hanya menemukan Hinata mulai merapikan konter dapur, mencuci piring keramiknya yang berlapis debu. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membantu Hinata mengeluarkan semua perabot dapur dari laci, dan membersihkannya. Di lemari, hanya ada beberapa serangga yang sebentar lagi mati oleh desinfektan di tangan.

Hinata menggeleng ringan. "Tidak." Sasuke baru mendengar kembali seseorang berbicara dengannya sesederhana itu. Telinganya terbiasa menerima lengkingan, nada yang penuh oleh seduktif, atau teriakan seakan ia tuli. Sekali itu, Sasuke merasa dia menjadi dirinya yang ia inginkan.

"Rumahmu… menyenangkan?"

Rasanya aneh mendengar seorang seperti Sasuke bertanya hal seperti ini. Hinata ingin tertawa tapi tahu itu tidak sopan. Tujuan mereka sekarang ingin membersihkan mansion Sasuke—dan rumah-rumah lain akan dibantu oleh para Hyuuga lagipula Sasuke tidak keberatan mengeluarkan uang untuk meminta bantuan para chuunin Konoha yang butuh misi tingkat D. Mansion Utama seperti dinding yang tinggi dan tak bisa dijangkau. Ayahnya memasang ekspektasi tinggi terhadap Hinata. Sekali, dua, tiga… Hinata mencoba meraih, tapi gagal. Sasuke tidak perlu tahu apa yang dia hadapi tidak indah penuh oleh dunia glamour seperti yang dibayangkan banyak orang. Ia makan, tidur, latihan seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Sulit dijelaskan." tukas Hinata pelan. Sasuke mencatat dalam kepalanya, Hinata memang mudah tersenyum. Perempuan ini terlalu ramah untuk menjadi shinobi dan terjun ke dalam dunia ninja yang mengerikan. "Sejak Ibuku meninggal, Ayahku seperti menjauh dan mencari tempatnya sendiri. Adikku juga. Dan Kak Neji…"

"Emm, yang tadi lupakan saja." Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas berharap Sasuke tidak menganggap atau mendengarkan kalimatnya barusan. Sayangnya, Sasuke menyimak dalam datarnya.

"Ibuku orang yang baik. Dari dia, aku tahu Ayahku punya caranya sendiri untuk memperhatikan anak-anaknya. Setiap aku pulang dari akademi, dia membuatkanku bekal. Untuk Itachi juga." timpal Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia seperti menemukan orang yang tepat dan tidak akan menanyakan hal yang tidak ingin ia jawab.

"Ibumu membuatkanmu bekal apa, Sasuke?"

"Onigiri. Ikan tuna." Sementara Hinata tidak keberatan tangannya terkena sabun yang keras. Sasuke pikir, jari-jari lentik tuan putri pasti diperlakukan khusus. _Ternyata tidak?_ "Untukku, Ibu selalu menambahkan tomat yang banyak."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, meja makan di tengah menjadi sasaran lap selanjutnya. Sedikit dalam hatinya bersyukur, Sasuke mau bertukar cerita dengannya. Ia sempat mengira Sasuke akan terus diam seperti halnya dia di rumah sakit, Hinata sering mengintip dari kaca kecil di pintu.

Sasuke menebas tanaman rambat dan memperbaiki paku jendela yang berkarat. Ia juga mengganti pintu geser dan lubang kunci baru. Para petugas Konoha datang untuk mengatur kembali aliran listrik di kompleks Uchiha dan membantu beberapa pekerjaan biar Sasuke merogoh kocek lebih. Hinata berhasil menyulap lantai rumah seperti kayu yang selesai dipernis.

Malamnya, mansion Uchiha layak untuk ditinggali meski beberapa minggu lagi Sasuke dan Hinata tetap tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga sebelum kompleks ini pulih sepenuhnya. Sasuke menutup jendela dan pintu, meresapi setiap kenangan yang tersedia di sela-sela jengkalnya. Pigura keluarganya ia gantung di salah satu paku di dinding. Hinata menaruh apron sembari melepas gelungan rambutnya.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja pendek ruang makan. Tiga lampu di langit-langit memberi cahaya yang cukup untuk menerangi gambaran jelas sosok Hinata dengan rambut panjangnya yang disampirkan ke depan, mengisi cangkir masing-masing dengan teh. Kapan terakhir ia makan seperti ini? Ada pasta tomat, potongan ayam, onigiri dan salad. _Selamat makan_ , kata Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk, mencoba memberi kesempatan pada onigiri tuna buatan Hinata. Ia menikmatinya pelan dan mengingat dengan jelas, onigiri yang ia makan sekarang rasanya sama seperti buatan tangan ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka tidak dilaksanakan secara meriah. Tidak juga dilakukan secara tertutup. Meminjam istilah dari Sai, pernikahan mereka cocok dengan kata mewah, khidmat dan privat. Mansion Hyuuga terlihat lebih bernyawa. Kompleks utama mereka dihias dengan berbagai macam rangkaian bunga, bendera Uchiha dipasang bersandingan dengan bendera Hyuuga.

Hiashi mengamati potret Hinata—kopian tanpa cacat mendiang istrinya; kimono putih (shiromuku milik ibunya) memajang figur mungil Hinata dengan sempurna. Hiashi menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam jubah cokelatnya. Mereka cocok dengan warna-warna tenang dan dalam; Hiashi tidak kecewa ketika ia melihat Sasuke dengan mudah mengenal lapisan kimono yang akan dia gunakan. Aroma sake yang Hinata tuangkan ke dalam cawan kecilnya ia hirup dan nikmati. _Ayah, aku akan menikah._

Satu lagi pesta digelar tak jauh selang hari dari pernikahan Hinata. Hanabi diangkat menjadi pemimpin baru dan para Hyuuga menilai ini tak lebih dari pesta pora. Hiburan yang Hiashi ciptakan untuk menipu dirinya sendiri berkali-kali. Ia tersenyum bangga ketika Hanabi mendapat kehormatan sedemikian rupa. Namun bayangan si bocah Uchiha menggamit tangan Hinata ketika janji sehidup semati itu tercatat oleh langit melekat setiap kali ia menutup mata.

Ia baru tahu senyum Hinata yang tulus di umurnya yang kelima puluh.

Ketika ia mendengar pintu mansionnya digeser tak biasa, dan para Hyuuga membisikkan satu nama, Hiashi mana percaya seorang pengkhianat desa akan datang _kembali_ menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Ia datang bersama lambang Uchiha yang telah redup. Hiashi melihat sendiri si pemilik sharingan terakhir yang entah gila atau bagaimana—berani mengutarakan keinginannya. _Ingin menikahi anak sulungnya._ Putrinya yang menurutnya lemah, tidak punya kemampuan. Nama klan bisa diselamatkan dari bentuk aib yang nyata: ini cara terhalus untuk menyelamatkan muka Hyuuga dari cemooh Konoha karena Hinata. Dan ia salah.

 _Ayah, aku akan menolong Sasuke. Aku menerimanya. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diri._

Amarah menyetir akal sehatnya dengan kendali penuh. Tangannya melayang, melukai si sulung baik secara fisik dan psikis. Ia pernah berjanji pada istrinya untuk melindungi anak mereka namun tangan Hiashi berakhir merenggut cahaya pada sepasang mata yang lembut. Ego meneriaki nuraninya. Terombang-ambing dalam berbagai keinginan dari banyak pihak dan Hiashi tidak menyangka kata 'iya' akan keluar dengan berani dari bibir mungil Hinata. Ruang dojo ditutup dan Hiashi memijat pelipis di dalam kesepian yang mengisi ruangan pribadinya.

.

Hiashi akhirnya mengaku pada sunyi bahwa setengah nyawanya hilang karena kesalahannya sendiri. Pigura keluarga itu menerima noktah-noktah basah meluncur dari mata yang telah menua oleh ambisi dan beban hidup sebagai pemimpin. Ia terlambat menyadari kelapangan hati yang dimiliki putrinya dan kini, di punggung Hinata tidak ada lagi lambang api kebesaran Hyuuga.

.

.

.

 _Hiashi, kami tahu kau mengambil keputusan yang terbaik._

.

.

.

.

Bayi yang ada dalam pelukannya begitu mungil dan rapuh.

Rambutnya hitam pekat, dan ketika kelopak matanya yang basah mengerjap, Sasuke tahu, ini anaknya. Anaknya dengan Hinata. Bola matanya mencuri keindahan nama Uchiha, bulu matanya panjang seperti Hinata. Belum lagi, anaknya laki-laki. Sasuke bisa merasakan ada kehidupan dalam dekapannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara kecil yang membuatnya kaku. Tangannya membelai pelan kulit harum anaknya, tangannya yang pernah menciptakan hujan merah. Bayinya begitu lucu, dengan pipi mirip mochi. Anaknya menangis pelan, dan ia memberikannya pada pelukan Hinata yang lebih lembut. Kehangatan dari Uchiha yang baru membekas pada lengannya. Hinata terlihat begitu lelah, kehabisan tenaga namun masih kuat untuk tersenyum.

"Kau memberi namanya siapa?" tanya Hiashi, memperhatikan cucunya. Tidak ada ciri fisik Hyuuga dalam diri anak mereka. Tak perlu memungkiri, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia berharap Hinata melahirkan calon Hyuuga yang kuat. Byakuugan seperti Neji. Seperti Hizashi. Hiashi, bagaimana pun pernah mengalami ini semua. Namun, istrinya pergi sementara Sasuke beruntung, Hinata masih ada disini.

"Kami sepakat jika anak kami lahir di musim semi, Sasuke yang akan memberinya nama."

"Suzaku." Hiashi ingat dengan empat dewa penjaga mata angin. Lelaki yang tua itu pernah berpikir mungkin cucunya akan dinamai Chihaya, Daichi atau Taichi. Tapi, Hiashi tidak pernah mengira cucu pertamanya akan dinamai nama setelah makhluk mitologi yang agung; burung api.

"Uchiha Suzaku." ulang Sasuke. Tampaknya Hinata senang dengan kejutan suaminya. Kalau anaknya lahir di musim dingin, Hinata pasti akan memberikan nama yang manis dan feminin. Tapi ini Sasuke. Hinata menggumam pelan, menyapa anaknya. "Selamat datang, Suzaku. _Selamat datang_ …"

.

.

.

 _Apa Ayah benar-benar yakin Kakak aman?_

.

.

.

Ujung payung gelap itu melindungi Sasuke dari hujan.

Air berhenti menelusuri wajahnya. Setidaknya, Sasuke menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, seakan air membasuh turun pergi segala kepenatan dan masuk ke dalam bumi tanpa pernah kembali. Saat ia membuka mata, nama Itachi terukir pada batu nisan. Rintik hujan menciptakan jejak-jejak gelap pada kimononya. Ia mendapati seikat lily seakan menghiburnya di dalam kungkungan kesenyapan. Sasuke masih tertunduk, menyadari Hinata ikut mengatupkan tangan, merangkai kata-kata pada langit. Nisan Itachi, Sasuke yang buat. Kakaknya punya tempat setelah nisan Ibu dan Ayah. Tidak ada yang merawat pemakaman Uchiha selama bertahun-tahun, _siapa yang mau?_

Sasuke ikut mengantar Hinata, berziarah ke makam Neji. Rivalnya menjemput kematian dengan cara yang mengambil kagum Sasuke; melindungi Hinata. Sama seperti Itachi yang mati demi kehormatan Uchiha dan desa di tangannya. Bunga-bunga matahari begitu kontras dengan hutan bambu hijau di kompleks pemakaman Hyuuga yang penuh oleh kuil-kuil kecil. Sasuke terdiam melihat Hinata begitu lama berbicara dengan Neji dalam doa. Sekali pernah, Sasuke membayangkan; apakah nanti ketika ia ditanam dalam tanah, ada orang yang mendoakannya seperti Hinata kepada Neji? Sasuke tidak tahu. Jalan menuju pemakaman Uchiha lebih jauh, tersudut di dalam hutan Konoha. Sasuke sempat bertanya, apa Hinata mau ikut. Tentu saja Sasuke mendapatkan anggukan setuju tanpa banyak bicara.

Puas memandangi batu yang berdiri tegak dengan ukiran nama sang Kakak, Sasuke berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk hakamanya. Ibu dan Ayah tentu sudah merasa bebas dari semua kekangan rantai yang Konoha ciptakan tak kasat mata. Itachi juga tidak pernah gagal menyelesaikan semua misinya dengan sempurna.

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke." Hinata berdiri, memanggilnya pelan, tersenyum dengan payungnya yang menunjukkan keindahan bunga plum putih.

.

.

.

 _Kegelapan menyelimutinya. Sasuke kehilangan arah. Ada sepasang tangan menutupi kedua matanya. Ia tersesat._

 _Siapa?_

 _Kita bisa membangun rumah yang nyaman, Sasuke. Kau tertidur dan aku akan menjagamu._

 _Hinata?_

 _Kau bermimpi buruk lagi…_

.

.

.

Misi kali ini memakan dua minggu kurang lebih. Hinata melihat stempel kategori S dalam gulungan tersebut. Perempuan itu menata perbekalan suaminya, membantu Sasuke mengisi tas dengan kunai dan beberapa obat merah yang praktis. Seperti biasa, Kakashi tidak pernah memberi keringanan dalam soal istirahat dan menguras chakra sampai habis.

"Ada yang ketinggalan, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Ia bersiap-siap mengenakan sendalnya, Hiashi setuju dengan Hinata bekerja di bagian farmasi rumah sakit. Obat-obatan menjadi keahlian yang bisa Hinata banggakan kepada Ayahnya, lagipula ia bisa mencoba keahliannya pada Hanabi dan keluarganya. Ketika Sasuke sampai di rumah nanti, ia ingin Hinata memasak onigiri yang enak lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Matahari senja membuat bayangan yang jelas pada langkah-langkah yang panjang. "Hati-hati. Aku menunggu."

.

.

 _Hinata tidak tahu isi pikiran Sasuke. Ia tahu pemuda ini bisa merenggut nyawa dalam hitungan detik. Tapi nyata-nyatanya dia hanya seorang yang kesepian; tertidur bahkan masih memeluk pedangnya._

.

.

.

Naruto datang mengetuk pintunya tidak sabar, kelihatan jelas ia membawa kabar tak enak. Air wajahnya keruh, bahkan ketika mereka bertiga ada di ruang makan, Naruto tampaknya larut dalam lamunannya sebelum Sasuke mengingatkan tujuan orang nomor satu Konoha ada disini. Teman baiknya tidak bertingkah seperti ini kecuali jika berita yang ia bawa benar-benar suatu masalah besar. Terlebih kedatangan Naruto di malam hari, seperti menyembunyikan diri dari perhatian masyarakat.

"Apa Naruto. Cepatlah." Dari ujung matanya, Sasuke melirik Hinata. Memastikan perempuan itu tidak salah tingkah. Hinata menikmati setiap kunyahan dangonya tanpa ada intensi untuk mencuri pandang dengan Naruto. Tidak ada wajah yang merona dan kalimat terbata-bata. Bagus.

"Ini mengenai rapat tentang status keberadaanmu di desa, Sasuke." Naruto membuka obrolan penting. Gelas kecil yang disiapkan Hinata cukup membantu mengurangi tegang di bahunya.

"Mereka menginginkan apa dariku? Aku sudah masuk ANBU 'kan?"

Desa membuat perjanjian dengan si Uchiha terakhir. Sasuke menorehkan merah di atas putih tanpa ragu. Ia diperkenankan untuk memulai masa depan dengan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada Konoha sebagai ANBU. Belum cukup sampai di situ, Sasuke dipasangi segel kontrol chakra milik Hyuuga oleh Hinata. Dua tahun sebagai waktu percobaan apakah dia akan bertingkah baik atau tidak—semua tergantung Sasuke bila pemuda itu ingin punya kendali kekuatan penuh atas chakranya. Setahun setengah sudah terlewat. Skenario yang disiapkan Konoha: Menjinakkan Uchiha. Sasuke tahu betul, namun ia juga punya rencana lain untuk mengangkat martabat klan yang kini nyaris menjadi sekedar legenda belaka.

"Ini serius, Sasuke." Ugh, Naruto benci situasi seperti ini. "Konoha keparat. Aku—aku sudah melawan mereka dan aku tidak berhenti, tidak akan pernah."

"Tentang apa?"

Naruto menarik napas dalam.

"Konoha berniat mengambil anak kalian. Mereka mengincar rinnegan, entah byakuugan, sharingan untuk menjadi anjing penjaga mereka. Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku tidak sepengecut itu untuk mengerti jika mereka benar-benar menginginkan anak kalian sebagai jaminan Uchiha tidak akan berkhianat lagi!"

Yang pertama bereaksi adalah Hinata. Sumpitnya ia letakkan di ujung piring putih. "Benarkah?"

"Leluconmu sangat tidak lucu, Naruto."

"Sasuke, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Selera humormu buruk."

"Sasuke!"

"Karena sekarang Uchiha dengan Hyuuga?" Hinata menginterupsi.

"Lebih tepatnya seperti itu. Mereka menanti kekuatan baru dari Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Mereka bisa menjadikan keamanan desa, perdamaian, bahkan mereka akan mendesak seluruh klan di desa untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau!"

"Yang aku tahu, Ayahmu penentang paling keras, Hinata. Hyuuga memang salah satu klan paling berpengaruh saat ini, namun setelah perang dunia, jumlah anggotanya tidak banyak untuk melakukan perlawanan yang kuat."

"Aku lebih dari sekedar tahu jika rinnegan menjadi hal yang diinginkan semua orang. Ninja Kumo berkali-kali menculik inang byakuugan. Dan orang-orang tidak segan mengambil sharingan dan mentranplastasi. Dan tikus got itu akan mengambil anak kami? Tidak, Naruto." Api kemarahan mulai terbit dan membakar emosi Sasuke. Mereka yang menyulut permasalahan duluan, demi Tuhan!

Singkatnya, otak para petinggi itu mencari senjata baru paling mutakhir untuk menjelaskan posisi kekuasaan di antara negara besar ninja. Sejarah akan mencatat kisah baru tentang hasil penyatuan kekkei genkai dari dua darah murni. Bukannya hal itu amat menjanjikan dengan segala kemungkinan akan hadirnya kekkei genkai yang lebih kuat? Kumogakure bahkan selangkah lebih paham dari Konoha sendiri.

"Karena itu!" erangan putus asa sangat tidak cocok dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. "Karena itu Sasuke. Jangan pergi lagi. Jangan karena alasan itu." Suaranya terdengar parau. Pahit.

"Kapan diadakan rapat kembali?"

"Dua minggu lagi. Temui aku langsung di gedung Hokage."

Sasuke mengerti karena saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membeberkan kronologi permasalahan. Ada Hinata disini. Naruto akan menjelaskan semuanya sebagai pemimpin desa, di tempat yang lebih menuntut mengurai permasalah sejelas-jelasnya. Bukan di rumah ini.

Ruang makan Uchiha dipenuhi oleh ketegangan yang meresahkan. Naruto mengambil jubah yang ia perjuangkan sampai mati, mempertanyakan fungsi dari jabatan yang ada dalam genggaman kalau tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya untuk ke sekian kali? Ia mengamati Hinata, teman baiknya. Dan Naruto paham bagaimana kerangka otak Sasuke bekerja. Lelaki pirang itu segera pamit dan keluar. Di pintu rumah, Sasuke berbicara beberapa hal sebelum wajah Naruto tertutup oleh topinya caping, ditelan oleh gelap malam.

.

"Tenanglah, Hinata."

Istrinya membisu di meja. Makan malam yang seharusnya tenang, pegal yang belum hilang dari tubuh, dan berita yang tidak menyenangkan punya alasan yang cukup memancing keluar dendam Sasuke yang sempat terkubur dalam. Konoha tidak menyediakan tempat bagi Uchiha untuk hidup dengan damai. Apa perang selesai bisa dijadikan alasan untuk mencari mainan baru? _Persetan_ , umpat Sasuke dalam diam. _Persetan_.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, Sasuke? Menurut Nona Shizune dan Sakura, anak ini akan lahir sebentar lagi! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapi anak kita setelah ini!"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang basah. Ia baru menangis lagi sejak kematian Neji. Hinata semakin takut. Apa kebahagiaan harus dibayar dengan setara? Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Hinata tidak mau anaknya menjadi robot tanpa emosi yang menghabiskan kesempatan berjalan di muka bumi sebagai mesin pembunuh. Ia tidak mau anaknya kehilangan esensi menjadi manusia. Justru, ia mengharapkan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa ada perang. Tanpa ada kata shinobi. _Seribu tahun lagi untuk bisa melakukan itu semua pada anakku!_

"Aku akan melindungi kalian."

Kalimat Sasuke melesap jauh ke dalam alam bawah sadar Hinata. Ketakutan yang ia rasakan berganti cepat demi mendengar dingin dalam keseriusan nada suaminya. Salah satu sannin pernah tewas di tangannya. Ribuan orang pernah menjadi korban pedangnya. Bahkan Kakaknya sendiri mati di tangannya. Ia bertekad, dengan pedang dan tangannya yang kotor, ia akan melindungi apa yang tersisa dan berharga bagi dirinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan merebut sesuatu, sekecil apapun dari Sasuke. Tidak lagi.

"Tapi Sasuke, bagaimana—?"

Sasuke menggamit kedua tangan Hinata yang gemetar, menggeleng. Ia berusaha menguatkan hati istrinya dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak akan membiarkan desa menjadikan anak kita sebagai boneka. Tidak akan pernah." Sharingan itu hidup; merah yang amat pekat, demi memamerkan keagungan akan darah klan terkutuk. "Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku pasti membakar desa ini. Amaterasu tidak akan padam oleh apapun, untuk mengingatkanmu kalau aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, Hinata."

.

.

.

* * *

 _(revised; 22/08/2016) ehe maafin kesalahannya fatal sekali, wkwkwk_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 _Sometimes it takes a little bleedin'  
To remind me I'm alive  
I know both our hearts are broken  
But baby you don't know how hard I've tried_

 _hold you down – james young_

.

.

.

I.

 _first encounter_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak mencegah tubuhnya ditarik sulur tak kasat mata menuju dasar tak berujung. Ia terjebak dalam pelukan air yang dingin tanpa udara. Kedua lengan dan kakinya mati rasa. Berbanding kontras dengan gelembung-gelembung yang terbatuk keluar dari mulutnya, terus berusaha naik mencapai permukaan. Ia mengantuk. Jika ini memang satu-satunya cara bertemu Ibu, Sasuke pikir ini bukan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan dirinya terus jatuh tenggelam jauh dalam kegelapan.

.

.

 _Sasuke, cepatlah pulang. Ibu menunggumu._

.

.

Sasuke terbangun secara paksa, kesadaran menyergap seiring matanya menyipit karena sebongkah sinar putih. Matanya sakit dan gatal. Perlahan ia mulai awas akan kehadiran selang tipis yang meliliti tangannya, lalu berujung pada kantung infus. Tetes demi tetes berdengung di telinga. Kubikus berukuran empat meter kali empat ini menyambutnya bersama denging sunyi. Tak berapa lama, suara beruntun berasal dari komputer, panjang, _biiip, biiip_ , mengundang derap kaki yang berisik, masuk beberapa suster, dan seketika Sasuke bertanya-tanya mengapa sabit malaikat maut belum juga memisahkan jiwanya dari bumi. Sebelum kesadarannya yang rapuh secepat itu menguap seperti debu, Sasuke sempat melihat bunga lily putih mekar dengan indah dalam tubuh kaca vas di meja.

.

.

 _Sasuke, sebenarnya, Ayah amat sayang padamu._

 _Benarkah itu, Ibu?_

 _Hmm-hmm. Dia tak pandai mengatakannya seperti Ibu, Sayangku._

.

.

Berita Uchiha lenyap dari muka bumi oleh dua pedang milik pewarisnya sendiri menyebar cepat bagaikan wabah penyakit. Bumbu drama ditebar agar cerita makin sedap, meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki, di umurnya yang kesepuluh, yatim piatu. Ada spekulasi kudeta desa digagalkan mata-mata dari kalangan terdekat, ada yang sok tahu situasi ini merupakan satu pencegahan jenius sebelum perang ninja kembali terjadi. Semua membicarakan kejatuhan klan agung itu, sedikit orang menaruh simpatik ketika tidak ada lampu yang menyala di kompleks perumahan tersebut, kebanyakan orang menuturkan kisah tersebut pada anak-anak mereka agar mengingat Uchiha sebagai sebuah dongeng tragis dan pilu.

Beberapa kelompok menganggap peristiwa ini berkah dari langit karena Uchiha yang penuh dendam musnah dari muka bumi untuk selama-lamanya. Kadangkala, Hokage ketiga merasa dia perlu mengungkap fakta menyedihkan pada masyarakat (mengomeli mereka satu per satu) bahwa Itachi, putra terbaik Konoha, keturunan Uchiha sendirilah yang telah mengotori namanya dan melenyapkan sisi manusianya demi sebuah bentuk kedamaian—betapa ini sebuah ironi—Sarutobi menimbang-nimbang. Itachi terlalu baik dan akan tetap menjadi shinobi terhomat bagi orang-orang yang tahu kebenaran mengenaskan malam pekat tersebut. Niatnya tertunda saat sampai kabar jika Sasuke siuman dari koma.

Setidaknya, Sarutobi masih punya janji yang ia pegang.

.

.

 _Tuan Hokage, tolong jaga baik-baik Sasuke sebagai gantinya. Ini permintaan terakhirku. Terima kasih._

.

.

Ketika suster penjaga menggeser pintu ruangan dan masuk, mereka mendapati Sasuke tertidur dengan kedua pipinya basah. Bocah ini bahkan belum cukup umurnya untuk paham bahwa kasih sayang kadang-kadang bisa menjelma menjadi sebuah kutukan panjang yang terus merampas jiwa-jiwa tidak berdosa. Sasuke mengingatkan mereka pada sejarah Madara Uchiha dan Hokage pertama tentang perang mengundang derita berkepanjangan.

Sarutobi menerima laporan Uchiha bocah ini seringkali terjaga di malam hari, kesulitan tenang dan adanya indikasi keinginan bunuh diri. Hokage ketiga, ketika menjenguk pun berhenti menyulut api pada cerutu, dan mengamati betapa jiwa kecil itu sudah sedemikian hancur. Mengamati tubuh itu semakin kering; sedikit daging yang membalut tulang ringkih Sasuke. Stress. Hari kedua, ketiga terus berlanjut hingga sebulan penuh lewat. Berita bisa jadi menyebar namun Hokage ketiga menahan dan tetap membiarkan selentingan Uchiha terus terkubur karena ini semua masalah waktu sementara ada satu nyawa yang tengah berjuang melawan ketakutannya sendirian.

Para suster yang bertugas semakin tak sanggup menahan jengit di dada mereka. Hari ke hari, berat badan anak laki-laki itu merosot turun. Mekanisme lambungnya menolak mentah-mentah asupan makanan dan berakhir tak sadarkan diri. Diperparah trauma, seringkali kondisi psikologis Uchiha terakhir itu terguncang. Bahkan oleh hal-hal kecil. Sasuke tidak sadar ada di rumah sakit, kadang-kadang ia nyaris menjatuhkan diri di tangga, kadang ia menatap langit-langit sepanjang hari tanpa bicara. Tidak ada yang tahu ia sering bermimpi tentang kedua mata merah milik kakaknya menghantam tanah dengan airmata di tengah derai hujan darah.

.

Sasuke pulang, berlari tergesa ke rumahnya. Temaram mengantar setiap deru napasnya yang cemas. Barusan ia menunggu di hutan, Itachi melanggar janjinya mau mengajari Sasuke melempar shuriken. Bekal makan dari Ibu habis, dan Sasuke menanti wajah Ayahnya mengangguk, tersenyum mengakui jika ia pantas menyandang nama Uchiha. Temannya bilang, saudara-saudaranya mati terbunuh. Oleh siapa? Temannya menggeleng, Sasuke kecil ingin segera menguasai jurus angin agar bisa sampai di rumah lebih cepat. Gerbang Uchiha kosong. Paman yang biasanya menyapa setiap sore terduduk di kursinya bersimbah darah. Sasuke menengok ke dalam, sepanjang matanya bisa mencapai, ia menyaksikan Uchiha seperti pohon yang bertumbangan. Namun yang ini, berlumuran merah dan menggenangi jalan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuatnya pulih?"

"Kami sudah memberikan dosis penenang dan tetap memasang infus, meski seharusnya kurang dari batas yang diperlukan. Otaknya mengirim komando bertahan namun malah memberikan alarm salah. Dia tidak mau makan apapun. Ketika sadar ia hanya diam dan seringkali koma beberapa hari belakangan."

"Kami butuh psikolog yang bisa mengawasinya. Kami berpikir bahwa Uchiha-san mengalami luka di jiwanya yang sangat besar."

Seseorang perlu menolongnya sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Hyuuga, salah satu dari empat klan bangsawan di Konoha, dikenal sebagai klan yang berpegang teguh pada hukum, hingga mereka diberi julukan klan berhati baja. Silakan bayangkan, perlu ada jiwa yang dikorbankan setiap kali kepala klan berganti, tak heran begitu Neji mengerti apa yang menimpa Hizashi, ia sangat membenci cara kerja takdir menentukan jalan masing-masing Hyuuga. Dan hal menyedihkan ini terus berlangsung tanpa cacat hingga akhirnya di masa depan, Neji perlu menyusul Ayahnya di usia muda dan Hinata nanti akan menebus segalanya sendirian.

Hyuuga tidak memiliki urusan pokok dengan Uchiha. Hiashi pernah membawa Hinata saat Fugaku menggelar perayaan untuk mengenalkan Itachi sebagai calon kepala klan yang baru. Tidak ada yang lebih dari itu. Hiashi punya prioritas utama dari sekadar mempertahankan status sosial. Ia perlu mendidik Hanabi makin kuat lagi agar pondasi Hyuuga tidak goyah karena kehadiran Hinata. Maka dari itu, Hyuuga memang tak begitu sering muncul di acara ajang pamer kekayaan, paling-paling undangan penting yang melibatkan Hokage atau memang sahabat Hiashi sendiri. (Istilah sahabat pun perlu ditilik-ulang kembali).

Lalu, hari ini, Hiashi dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sarutobi. Hokage ketiga ini meminta bantuan. Hiashi telah mengirimkan belasungkawa untuk berita Uchiha yang mengundang mendung. Permintaan untuk klan Hyuuga menjadi tempat bernaung Sasuke Uchiha. Hiashi memilih diam, menyembunyikan tangan pada kantung kimononya, mendengarkan permintaan kepala desa. Bagi Sarutobi, bocah dengan trauma berat seperti Sasuke jelas butuh pengawasan dan perlindungan. Belum lagi serangan mental dari cemooh masyarakat dan mimpi buruk, tentu Sarutobi tidak menginginkan Itachi berbalik menyerang Konoha karena Sasuke kalah dan memilih jalan terburuk mengakhiri hidup.

"Bagaimana jika…." Hokage ketiga melepaskan cangklong dari bibir, menciptakan embusan kretek panjang. "Segala urusan Sasuke Uchiha berpindahtangan pada Hyuuga, soal jangka waktunya, sampai di umurnya kedelapan belas?"

Pertanyaan bodoh jika Hiashi mengajukan kalimat, mengapa harus Hyuuga dan mengapa bocah itu harus Uchiha. Tentu, jawaban yang jelas ada di dalam kepala Hiashi tanpa harus diberitahu, karena mereka sedarah meski jauh dan beda cabang. Karena sharingan, tatakrama, hukum-hukum mereka tidak jauh. Aburame dan Akimichi bukan pilihan terbaik. Andaikan ia bebas dari tanggungjawab melatih sulungnya, tak ada souke-bunke, Sasuke bukanlah suatu masalah. Ia tak punya cukup waktu mengurus si bocah patetis karena ia sendiri menginginkan waktu berjalan lama supaya Hinata dan Hanabi bisa ia tempa keras.

Sarutobi bersikeras tak mungkin setelah bebas dari pengawasan rumah sakit, pembersihan dan penyegelan mansion Uchiha dibuka kembali semudah itu, dan belum lagi ada kemungkinan trauma menghantui Sasuke? Tidak, tidak, jika Sasuke dibiarkan tinggal di apartemen, sekali saja ANBU lepas waspada, bocah ini akan tergantung di langit-langit tak bernyawa. Hanya ada satu jalan ke luar.

Sarutobi diam, membaca kata iya dalam bisu Hiashi. Mungkin dua tahun bukan masalah, tapi Hiashi berharap Hinata, Hanabi, bisa lebih tangkas. Lalu hokage ketiga pun memasang kembali topi kebanggaannya, topi caping yang menciptakan beban tak kasat mata di kedua belah pundaknya.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga menyambutnya bersama tangan-tangan asing. Memang dia orang luar, tapi agak membuat bulu kuduk merinding ketika para pelayan bermata putih menatapnya tak ramah. Futonnya empuk, pipi Sasuke tak begitu nyeri ketika bertemu bantal. Plafon kayu yang kuat dan luas tak ubah mirip dengan mansion Uchiha. Bisa dibilang, deskripsi kuno dan antik lebih cocok dengan Hyuuga sementara Uchiha lebih modern dan mewah. Dari belakang punggung Hiashi, muncul mata yang berbeda dari seluruh penghuni mansion Hyuuga. Di sana ada ketenteraman yang hangat. Hiashi mengenalkannya sebagai putri sulung, namanya Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Perempuan kecil ini? Pewaris Hyuuga? Tampaknya dia seumuran dan tiba-tiba Sasuke menertawakan nasib keluarga ini yang lebih beruntung dari Uchiha.

.

.

Hinata tidak mengetahui siapa nama bocah yang terbaring kaku di ranjang rumah sakit.

Ia diminta Ayahnya menjenguk seseorang, rupanya, Uchiha Sasuke yang malang. Kawannya ini sementara akan diangkut ke dalam mansion, mencegah kesepian membekap kesadarannya tanpa sadar. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, Hinata jauh lebih beruntung. Gadis itu masih memiliki Ayah dan klan yang utuh sementara Sasuke tidak. Perempuan itu mengusap lembut tangan Sasuke yang tebal karena gips, mencoba memahami dan mengerti, padahal ia belum pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun. Mereka bukan teman dekat. Mungkin jika mereka dulu sekali saja, bertukar nama, Hinata akan lebih dekat. Si Hyuuga beranjak dari kursinya, mengganti bunga poppy menjadi bunga lily yang segar.

"Halo. H-halo, Sasuke-kun." Tomat-tomat yang ia beli tampak segar dalam keranjang. Suster bilang, Sasuke suka buah yang satu ini. "Cepatlah sembuh. Ayah bilang, kau pandai. Kau Uchiha. Kurasa kita bisa belajar jurus bayangan?" monolog itu terus berlanjut.

Ketika Sasuke membuka mata, ia mendapati ada beberapa tangkai lily di sebelah buket bunga meriah. Sebelum kesadarannya kembali lenyap, ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang lembut dan memeluknya di tengah senyap.

.

.

.

Ugh, bagian paling benci dari kompleks Hyuuga adalah menjadi penonton pasif sesi latihan antara Hiashi dan Hanabi.

Setiap orang punya perisai berbeda untuk bertahan. Itachi bertahan dengan membungkus emosi dan berhasil melewati tahap mengerikan, menjadi kebanggaan tunggal Fugaku dan Uchiha. Sementara Hinata… dia lahir menanggung nama klan yang terlalu kuat dan besar. Seandainya Hinata lahir di keluarga petani, maka ia akan hidup dengan biasa dan bahagia. Hinata jatuh ketika chakra Hiashi mengenai kakinya, limbung dan terkapar. Sasuke pikir kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja akan cocok dan menyelamatkan Hinata dari tanggung jawab yang besar. Hinata pingsan, kehabisan chakra.

"Kau baru saja sembuh." Pintu dojo digeser, dan Hinata terkejut. "Lalu latihan sendirian?" ujarnya dengan ekspresi mengasihani. Sasuke pikir perempuan ini memilih bersembunyi dalam kamar yang luas dan perlindungan selimut tebal, tapi melihat Hinata berusaha mengontrol chakra sederhana dan melatih jurus-jurus sederhana yang ia dapat dari Itachi, bayangan, melempar kunai, cukup membuat Hinata payah bagi Sasuke.

"Apa… aku mengganggumu?"

Sasuke lelah disergap mimpi buruk. Nyata. Tubuhnya kini terpasang kontrol alarm yang dikendalikan oleh luka tak kasat mata. Memaksanya untuk terjaga dan lebih awas dari anak-anak yang sebaya.

"Tidak. Lukamu."

"Oh," Hinata melirik lengannya. _Bukan masalah._ "Aku masih bisa melanjutkan latihan."

Sasuke bergeming. "Kau bisa 'kan bilang pada saudaramu itu agar tidak terlalu serius?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau terlalu baik. Maka dari itu kau jadi lemah."

Hinata memberi jeda, tangannya turun dari kuda-kuda. Dia memberi satu tamparan telak pada nurani Sasuke yang keruh. Sesuai namanya, Hinata memang _Hinata._

"Kupikir tugasku adalah menjadi lebih baik. Dan Sasuke, aku yakin, menjadi orang baik tidak ada ruginya sama sekali."

.

.

"Selamat datang, di mansion kami, U-uchiha-san." Setangkai semanggi berdaun tiga menyapanya. Harum teh peppermint dan sejumput chamomile membanting lelahnya hidup-hidup. "Namaku Hi-hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke mengerjap.

"Dan kau bisa memanggilku…Hinata saja."

.

Sasuke mendengar Hinata babak-belur digulung Neji saat pertandingan Chuunin. Ia baru selesai memasang perban setelah sesi pencegahan penyebaran segel atas inisiatif Guru Kakashi. Naruto merekontruksi adegan yang terlewat oleh Sasuke dengan penjelasan sederhana namun berapi-api, "Hei… kautahu, Sasuke? Barusan benar-benar pertandingan mengerikan! Neji menghajarnya tanpa ampun! Lebih gila lagi, Hinata tidak menyerah. Sedikitpun! Kaubayangkan, Sasuke! Gila!"

Hinata identik akan kekalahan dalam benak Sasuke. Ia tahu betul keakuratan serangan Neji berakibat fatal, mungkin dia takkan terlampau ngeri melihat Hinata kritis karena aliran chakra terputus tajam di beberapa titik. Ada orang yang menganggap keputusan Hinata untuk terus menegakkan betis di turnamen itu bodoh, tapi kali ini Sasuke mengakui, Hinata adalah pemenang pertandingan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

Keberadaannya mengambang di perbatasan antara ada dan tiada. Neji, Hinata, Hiashi dan Hanabi mengakuinya sebagai Uchiha. Sisanya menatapnya sebagai si mengenaskan bertumpang berteduh di bawah atap orang. Awalnya ia tak peduli. Tapi lama-kelamaan, semua berubah, mencekiknya pelan-pelan.

.

Lolongan mengerikan itu memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Sasuke terbangun, keringat mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Panas, mual. Ia menyibak selimut, menjambak rambut ingin mencabut seluruh siksa ini dari kepalanya. Sial, andaikan ia ada di rumah sendiri, pasti Sasuke sudah menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Debar jantungnya tak karuan. Lagi-lagi wajah Ibu dan Ayah merayapinya sampai ke tulang sumsum. Ugh, Sasuke menggigit bibir. Sampai berdarah. Ia harus pergi dari mansion ini.

"S—sst," desis panik Hinata mengagetkan Sasuke. Perempuan itu ingin minum, ke dapur dan berlari menyadari ada yang tak beres di kamar Sasuke. Meski umurnya belum cukup, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan kekacauan pada sistem chakra si bocah Uchiha. Lelaki itu terhenyak, terhenti dan kala ingatan wajah Ibu yang diam merembes sampai ke dalam bawah sadarnya, Sasuke meronta. "S—sasuke, ini aku…"

"I—ibu, i-ibu mati—" kalimatnya terputus-putus. Sasuke berlutut, ada sesuatu yang pekat menjerat kewarasannya. Mengambil alih separuh tubuhnya. Hinata bergegas, menahan amukan Sasuke. Menyediakan pelukan aman. Tapi Sasuke masih menyaksikan reka ulang tersebut dari balik bahu Hinata. Pedang diayun."A—ayah—hh,"

"Sasuke—Sasuke, tarik napasmu—" Hinata mengusap-usap punggung Uchiha ini.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke…"

Hinata mengelus lambat kepala kawannya, membiarkan Sasuke menangis sebebas-bebasnya di pangkuannya.

.

Ada Hanabi, memadamkan lampu di tangannya, sembunyi di balik bayangan pintu.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak akan mengikuti dan mengekori Itachi. Ia akan melampaui semua pencapaian Kakaknya. Hinata berusaha menyeimbangkan badan, meski jatuh berkali-kali tapi suatu hari nanti ia akan sejajar dengan Neji. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang membedakan mereka, bukan?

.

.

"Kalau aku bisa." Sasuke memejamkan mata, membiarkan Hinata mengganti perbannya. "Aku ingin mati saja."

"Menurutmu, bagaimana?"

"Si-siapa tahu." Hinata mengatur kekhawatirannya. Sasuke tak bisa menerka isi kepalanya. "Siapa tahu—di masa depan nanti—Sasuke-kun, akan bahagia…"

 _Akan bahagia?_

.

.

.

Hinata menggeser pintu, setengah wajahnya tertutup putih kertas pelapis pintu geser. Sasuke ada di teras, melapisi kakinya dengan perban, bersiap-siap tinggal di apartemen yang disediakan Hokage ketiga. Sasuke tak tahu lingkar gelap menggelayut pada mata Hinata. Perempuan itu berjanji untuk menyimpan airmatanya, mengeratkan pegangan pada pintu. Mereka sudah dua belas tahun, ini saat pergi ke Akademi. Hiashi membiarkan keputusan yang diambil Sasuke, menilai bocah Uchiha mungkin ingin berpijak pada kaki sendiri. Bagi yang mengerti kehormatan suatu klan, Hiashi setuju pada prinsip Sasuke. Uchiha adalah Uchiha, tanpa perlu ada perlindungan dari Hyuuga.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke mengucapkannya, terasa pahit di bibir. "Untuk semuanya."

Lalu angin membawa pergi semua kenangan bersama pohon momiji menanggalkan daun-daun coklat yang berhamburan di jalan.

.

.

.

Kalender berganti, konsep dendam telah mengubah cara pandang Sasuke dalam menghadapi dunia. Kelam masa lalu meninggalkan luka pada jiwanya dan tak akan sanggup disembuhkan oleh obat apapun. Dia tumbuh; kakinya memanjang, tulangnya menguat dan ia mendapatkan sharingan. Tapi tetap tak cukup untuk mengalahkan Itachi hingga dendam mengubahnya menjadi seorang dingin, kasar, dan lupa ada pelangi setelah hujan. Sasuke tidak lagi berpikir pagi harinya akan menyenangkan tapi menganggapnya sebuah kutukan yang akan dipatahkan dengan cara membinasakan Itachi. Ia takkan pernah puas sebelum pedangnya berhasil menghujani tanah dengan darah Itachi. Kematian yang menyakitkan sudah Sasuke putuskan akan ia hadiahkan pada Itachi, hanya Itachi sebagai sasaran yang menjadi korban bulu putihnya.

Sasuke berteduh di bawah pohon, memandangi belasan kunai menancap di batang pohon, hasil latihannya. Ia terdiam, merosot tertekuk, dan mengatur napas. Hari ini hari yang damai, dia baru tahu ada sisi hutan desa yang belum terjamah banyak orang. Cocok mengetes kemampuannya sendirian. Perutnya mengerang lapar. Ia meraba kantongnya dan lupa jika Ibu sudah tidak bisa membuatkannya tiga onigiri beserta potongan tomat yang banyak. Jika kesedihan berwujud manusia, Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu mengirimnya ke neraka.

Larut dalam lamunan, Sasuke kecolongan dan ada dua sepatu berbeda ukuran di hadapannya. Ia menengadah, sinar matahari yang terik terhalang oleh siluet hitam tubuh mungil nan familiar. Derik dahan yang bergesekan terdengar sayup-sayup, tersapu desir angin yang lembut.

"Sasuke…" angin berhenti. Suaranya kecil, terhalangi kepak burung di atas sana. Namanya dipanggil kalem, suatu hal yang sudah lama tak ia temukan. Tidak ada tuntutan. Apalagi jeritan. Bentuk nada yang ramah. "Hei…"

Sasuke mengerjap. Ia terkesiap, mendorong punggungnya melekat pada akar pohon dan nyaris merobek kulit leher perempuan di hadapannya. "A—a, Sasuke," gadis ini tak bereaksi, merasa malu lalu menatap Sasuke perlahan. "Ini aku, Hinata."

"Ugh," kunai tersebut segera dibuang asal, tak tentu arah. Sasuke membuang muka, nyaris saja ia mengeyahkan seseorang. Ia tak ingin rasa bersalah menghantam jantungnya bertubi-tubi. Wajah Hinata terlihat sayu. "Maaf."

Aaa… sejenak ia menarik kesimpulan, bukan sesuatu yang susah bagi Hinata datang ke sini. Ia punya byakugan, mata perak—tidak, sekarang Sasuke menangkap sebaran ungu pucat pada dua bola mata yang bundar. Sebuah kejutan dari teman lama, tapi Sasuke (suatu hari) akan menyesal karena sikapnya kukuh seperti lapisan es di negara Utara.

"Ada apa?" Matahari mengambang tepat di antara mereka. Hinata tampak sehat, rambut pendeknya menutup garis alis, dan kulitnya amat putih di balik jaket. Mendadak kerongkongan Sasuke seret, ia haus. Deras sungai dan batu-batu, mengalir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Berkali-kali ia memaki benaknya yang malah mengenang hal tak penting, dan Sasuke benci jika itu terjadi karena konsentrasinya akan pecah dengan mudah. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke hanya bocah lemah dan takkan mau mengaku bahkan pada Hinata sekalipun.

"A—a tidak ada maksud mengganggumu, sungguh!"

"A—aku," tiba-tiba, Hinata tergagap gugup. Menggigit bibir. Lupa di hadapannya adalah Sasuke. Dengan segala sikapnya yang tertutup. Kawan baiknya yang menyedihkan. Ini akan terdengar aneh, cukup memaksa, tapi Hinata tak tahu lagi cara agar Sasuke mau menyimaknya baik-baik meski itu cuma dua menit atau kurang. "Se-selamat siang?"

Dengusan begitu kentara di sini. Sasuke tak membalas niat polos Hinata dan menunggu perempuan itu melanjutkan omongannya.

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Barangkali Konoha sebentar lagi dilimpahi hujan, membersihkan debu pada udara dan mengembalikan kelopak layu bunga-bunga pada tangkainya. Jauh-jauh kemari demi sebuah keinginan? Lagipula, Sasuke ingin lekas bergegas pulang, mengistirahatkan tungkai kakinya yang lebam dan menyusun ulang menu latihan. Bukan dijebak keheningan bersama perempuan, bukan siapa-siapanya. Untuk sekarang.

"Berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengikuti pria tersebut." Tangannya bergerak pelan, menggambar wajah lonjong, rambut panjang. "Pria mengerikan serupa ular."

Hinata mengucapkannya mantap tapi pandangannya menerawang tak tentu arah. Seolah ia sibuk menyaksikan masa depan tayang di hadapannya. Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami peringatan dari Hinata dan menganggap omongan barusan sekadar lelucon belaka. Tangannya menggeram, membuktikan keseriusan pada kalimatnya, namun tak mampu menatap mata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Pria tersebut? Siapa? Tak ada yang berani mendekat padanya, anak-anak kecil terbiasa menyingkir jika ia lewat. Orangtua banyak menjatuhkan pandangan prihatin dan Sasuke sampai di batas muak. Ular? Dia suka berburu di hutan, tapi sharingannya bekerja lebih tangkas dari gerak hewan berbisa tersebut. Hinata membantahnya dengan gelengan cepat.

"Ber-berjanjilah!" Hinata bersikeras. Ah, sudah lama tak ada yang mendesaknya seperti ini. "Kau akan menyesal jika memilihnya!"

Hinata menanggalkan segenggam rahasia yang ia percayai dari masa ke masa.

 _"Tak ada yang kekal, termasuk kehidupan. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kehidupanmu, Sasuke."_

Setelah itu Hinata tidak pernah lagi berbicara padanya. Perempuan itu tak berlama-lama, minta maaf lewat membungkukkan badan, hilang ditelan hijau dedaunan. Sasuke teringat ia pernah menyapa selamat pagi pada Hinata, di koridor panjang Hyuuga, dan Hinata membalasnya seperti bisikan. Sebuah ucapan selamat pagi yang menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa ia _sebatas_ bocah, naif dan tak butuh pengakuan dari siapapun. Teringat selagi bunga sakura jatuh, kelopaknya, terbang, helaiannya indah, mengikuti arus air dan cipratan hujan menghantam jendela. Hinata pernah membawakannya kaus hitam yang hangat dan harum. Malam datang bersama cicit serangga, Sasuke baru bergerak menuju gerbang desa, bersama kunai-kunai yang tumpul.

Sasuke punya beberapa ruang kosong dalam dasar hatinya. Sebuah tempat istimewa karena keberadaannya hanya ia yang tahu. Penghuninya baru diisi Itachi dan Mikoto. Tiap kamar memiliki kunci tersendiri sebagai pasangan. Ia memutuskan memberi Hinata satu bagian, dan membiarkan pintunya tertutup sendiri, lalu kuncinya ia abaikan hingga sekarang hilang entah di mana.

.

.

" _Tidak ada gunanya aku membunuh orang sepertimu._ _Adikku yang bodoh… Jika kamu ingin membunuhku,_ _Kutuk aku! Membencilah! Dan hiduplah dengan menyedihkan… larilah dan bertahan di hidupmu yang malang. Suatu hari, jika kamu sudah mempunyai mata sepertiku, cari dan temui aku."_

.

.

.

Di Akademi, mereka sebatas bertukar pandangan. Komunikasi di antara mereka tercipta pada frekuensi di mana hanya mereka yang sanggup memahami. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bocah Uchiha dan si Hyuuga itu saling mengenal. Sasuke sering lenyap dalam kerumunan penggemar sementara Hinata lebih banyak mengagumi Naruto dari balik pohon. Sasuke mendapati pinggiran danau sebagai ruang yang bagus mendinginkan kepala, selagi Hinata membungkam mulut, banyak berpikir bagaimana caranya mengalirkan chakra secara presisi lewat jari-jarinya. Keduanya punya ambisi masing-masing di balik diam dan sikap pasif mereka. Orang-orang hanya mampu menerjemahkan asal, melabeli si pertama dengan "Laki-laki yang lahir dengan segalanya namun kehilangan seluruhnya," sementara menilai si anak kedua dengan, "Perempuan yang lahir dengan segalanya namun tak bisa apa-apa." Kejam, tapi begitulah realitanya.

Hinata menyaksikan Sasuke berkembang pesat dan duduk di singgasana; kaupikir, nilai sempurna dalam segala bidang. Hinata akhirnya menemukan sosok pahlawan ideal yang menolongnya dari jurang putus asa. Hinata beranjak dari tempat, memutuskan berlari mengejar Naruto. Ia harus berubah demi dirinya sendiri. Demi Hanabi, Hiashi, Neji dan Hyuuga. Waktu pun terus bergulir dan bumi belum berhenti berputar. Begitu mudah dari kata teman menuju orang asing, hingga Sasuke lupa dan bertanya-tanya, kali ia mengunjungi kompleks Uchiha, suatu hari, lily-lily putih yang ada di pekarangan rumahnya berasal dari mana, atau tangan halus siapa yang ia tunggu.

.

.

 _(dan aliran waktu pun berubah, malam terang tanpa awan_

 _sebentar lagi akan datang)_

.

.

Di masa depan nanti, Hinata akan menangis di sisi Neji. Sepupunya koma. Sasuke meninggalkan pelindung kepala yang telah tercoret. Naruto yang gontai sempat dilirik Hinata sebelum perempuan itu masuk ke ruang ICU. Neji begitu damai, dan Hinata tahu, ia tidak senang, sama sekali; denyut jantung Neji bergerak semenyebalkan siput padahal pasokan chakra ditopang secara konsisten oleh delapan jounin. Pada akhirnya, Hinata menunggu pada bangku-bangku rumah sakit yang kaku dan beku, di tangannya terselip permohonan pada Tuhan, namun, mengapa airmatanya tidak berhenti? Memang, selain Neji, ada lagi yang membuatnya bersedih?

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa menahan kepergiannya, meski berarti guru Kakashi akan menjeratnya dengan benang petir. Atau Sakura menangis sepanjang hari, dan Naruto menyerangnya dengan rasengan dan cacimaki. Anko berkali-kali memberi peringatan perihal Orochimaru, tapi Sasuke bersumpah akan menghabisi si tua bangka sebelum menguasai tubuhnya. Ia akan pergi dan tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

Sasuke menatap tas kecilnya dengan isi kepala yang sulit dijabarkan. Dia telah memetakan semua rencananya secara matang, termasuk segala risiko yang ia dapat dari tawaran Orochimaru. Rumahnya begitu dan akan selalu hening. Tiba senja sore datang menyorot kamar. Sasuke teringat, ia tinggal di rumah hantu. Rumah tempat Ibu, Ayah, dan keluarganya mati. Seketika kebencian mengalir cepat; entah dari mana, membuatnya gatal dan ingin berteriak. Dia terburu-buru membuka jendela, menyibak tirai. Lambang api pada menara Hokage bisa tertangkap jelas dari sini. Sela giginya berdesis mengutuk Itachi. Ia benci pada sendu yang berani muncul tatkala niatnya tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, bergulat dengan emosi yang menggelegak di dalam dadanya. Sasuke bertahan demi kesempatan terakhir menikmati langit muram Konoha, bagian dari dirinya yang sebentar lagi ia buang. Ia mengembuskan napas lambat, mencoba angkuh terhadap sesal yang membuatnya ragu. Sesaat ada sedikit rindu menyeruak (perlahan tapi pasti), ia coba singkirkan namun malah menciptakan sesak, ketika di jalanan sana, di antara bayang-bayang petang tiang listrik yang hitam dan panjang, ada sepasang mata bulan bergulir menatapnya dalam sepi, tanpa kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di masa depan nanti, Sasuke duduk di atas salah satu punggung mayat percobaan Orochimaru. Kusanagi mencengkram erat tangannya, ribuan ninja dari desa angin bergelimpangan di bawah kakinya. Orochimaru bilang ia tak cukup kejam memenggal nyawa seseorang. Sasuke menolak, ketika di hadapan Itachi, ia takkan segan membunuh sisi manusianya. Lelaki itu diam-diam kebingungan, selain Itachi, apa lagi yang ia cari?

* * *

 _Kalau ada tanya kenapa interaksi Sasuke_ _ama_ _Hinata sedikit padahal Sasuke sempet nginep di mansion Hyuuga? Soalnya. Hinata sibuk latihan. Sasuke sibuk sama pikirannya sendiri. Tau sendiri kan dua-duanya pendiam mana Hinata orangnya ga enakan hehe si Sasuke sih, ya gitu. Wqwq. Terus jadinya kepengin bikin interaksi mereka sepotong2 gt biar bisa dipake buat chapter selanjutnya. Btw untuq pembaca lawas, monggo dicek lg ya chapter kemaren. Abisan ada cacat plot hasil bertapa delapan bulan. Maafqan ku hanya manusia biasaaa~_

 _p.s: qu tac lanjut yc sebab itu sudah discontinue /udonsei_


End file.
